In certain applications, it is highly desirable to utilize a switch which will effectively alter an operating condition in response to a reaction caused by a pressure change. In one particular application related to the manufacture of hybrid vehicles, power is obtained from battery packs typically comprised of multiple cells in series with a switch within in a common manifold. If a fault occurs in any of the cells, it is critical to discontinue charging in the faulted battery pack so as to avoid an explosion. Each battery is equipped with a disk which ruptures in the presence of a fault and emits pressurized gas.
It is desirable that any pressurized gas is communicated to a pressure switch which will quickly break a normally closed electrical connection with a device connected thereto upon reaching a predetermined critical pressure level. The pressure switch should act as a safety device with an arrangement which will normally maintain electrical engagement between sets of contacts, but will function to immediately snap apart the contacts in the presence of built-up gas pressure. The switch is intended to be manually reset only upon rectifying the fault condition.